Lost Identities
by avalonmage
Summary: Four vandals living normal lives in St. Greens Middle School. When they fall into middle earth the only thing on their minds is getting home. But one of them has a secret that puts their lives in danger.
1. Chapter 1

April walking down the long hallway of St. Greens Middle School towards her friends, and unfortunately her next class. Her friends Kaylen, Leif, and Sora had recently formed a club with her called the Order of the Rune. Each one of them was a knight of one of the six elements. April was the Knight of Light. Her boyfriend Sora was the Knight of Fire. Leif was Earth and Kaylen was Darkness.

After what seemed like such a long walk, April finally got to the end of the hallway where she found her friend leaning against their lockers. _Damn them for having their lockers so close to each other. _

"May I walk you to your class Lady Viresse Knight of Light?" Kaylen asked April as he held out his arm.

"That would be lovely Sir Knight," April replied as she put her arm around his.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "That's my girlfriend and if anyone is going to walk her to her classroom it will be me," Sora stated putting his arm around April's free one.

"While your at it why don't you drop the nickname April. No offence or anything but the name Viresse sucks," Sora stated.

"Sure I'll drop the nickname," April stated taking both of her arms away from Sora and Kaylen's. She reached into the inside pockets of the trench coat she was wearing and pulled out a piece of wood carved to read Viresse. Before anyone knew what she was doing April dropped the piece of wood right on Sora's foot.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Hey Sora," Leif called out who up until now had been keeping quiet. "You just got dissed, and it was by a girl." Leif stated. Kaylen and Leif started laughing very loudly at Sora.

"Come on," April said, "We're going to be late for class," she yelled back at them as she started walking down the hall.

"One more thing April," Leif yelled as he ran after her. "What girl wears a trench coat in that style anyways?" he questioned as he ran down the hall after her.

"I like it and I don't care what you think," April replied as she walked down the hall to math class without even bothering to pick up the piece of wood she had left by the lockers.


	2. Someone's Secret

Wham! The door leading to the cafeteria slammed open to reveal the surly looking face of Sora.

_I will tell her today. I have to before it's too late._

Sora found April sitting at their usual table talking to Leif and Kaylen.

"I hear that Mrs. D got a new car. Want to jack it up later?" Kaylen asked.

Sora walked over to the table and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"No car jacking today especially if the car belongs to one of our teachers, and I need to talk to April." Sora said. "Alone," he added when he saw Leif and Kaylen were making no movements to leave the table.

April got up and walked outside the cafeteria. Sora stood up and followed her.

When he was out of the cafeteria Sora turned around to face April. He did not know where to begin. There was so much that he wanted to tell her about.

_Just tell her. Why am I so nervous? She's going to find out sooner or later so it's better if I'm the one to tell her. _

"April…" Sora was at a loss for words. It was too hard to tell her.

"Did you know that I love you?" he asked April. It was true. Sora really did love April.

"_She also looks very beautiful." _Sora thought as he stared into her bright violet eyes. April was the only girl he knew who had violet eyes. He liked that about her, the fact that her eye color was different. His gaze also took in the wild blue hair that covered most of her face. She wasn't afraid to be different and he liked that in a girl.

Sora was still staring into April's eyes when all of a sudden he started leaning in towards her. Sora closed his eyes preparing himself for the kiss. Even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they still hadn't kissed yet. Most of the time they just hung out with Leif and Kaylen and jacked up stuff.

"Hey Sora, Kaylen and I stared a food fight back in the cafeteria. Let's get back in there because the teachers are really mad." Leif stated suddenly as he ran through the cafeteria doors towards them with Kaylen following close behind him.

Sora was pulled out his sudden daydream. He stepped away from April and walked into the cafeteria leaving her there with a startled expression on her face.

_Why did they have to come at that moment? I was just about to kiss her. I should have just told her what was going on._

The doors to the cafeteria slammed shut behind Sora, leaving Kaylen, Leif, and April staring at him with blank expressions on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Leif walked down the hallway towards his locker with April, Kaylen, and Sora. The bell that signals the end of the school day had just rung and they still had no idea what they were doing after school today.

"See you later guys," April called out as she continued down the hallway towards her locker.

Leif turned to his locker and started to turn the dial to the first number in his combination.

When he looked down at his locker he noticed something on the ground. He could see a wooden V sticking out. The rest, Leif supposed, was under the lockers.

"Hey April! I found your nickname." Leif called out to April who was at the other end of the hallway.

April walked over to where Leif was standing. When he didn't put his hand out, Leif could see a puzzled look forming on her face. She looked down and picked up the piece of wood.

The wind was starting to pick up. Leif could feel it blowing around his face, as the biting cold that accompanied the sudden wind stung his cheeks.

"April! Drop it!" Kaylen called out having figured out what had caused the sudden windstorm. April let go of the piece of wood and they all watched as they saw it tumble to the ground. All of a sudden the wind stopped.

"What was that?" Sora questioned.

"Whatever it is it's gone now," April replied.

Leif moved towards the center of the hallway. He saw everyone else was doing the same. He felt more secure here with all of his friends.

Wham! The wind came back stronger than ever. Sora and Leif were blown to one side of the lockers with April and Kaylen opposite them. Leif slammed his arm against the lockers. He could see that Kaylen and April did the same. Only Sora seemed to hurt himself. He slammed headfirst into the lockers and lay sprawled on the floor not moving.

"Sora!" April yelled out.

"What is that?" Kaylen asked. Leif and April turned their heads in the direction he was pointing. Leif could no longer see the floor. Forming in the middle of the hallway, right where they had just been standing was a vortex.

"It's a black hole," April yelled over the monstrous roar of the howling wind. Leif fought the wind as he ran towards Sora.

The wind changed direction pilling them towards the hole. Kaylen and April grabbed on to the handles of some of the lockers in the hallway. Leif grabbed on to the lockers and started walking towards Sora who was slowly being pulled towards the vortex. Leif fought the powerful wind urging himself forward for the sake of his friend.

"Leif! Hurry!" April called out. Sora's feet were inches from the edge of the vortex.

Leif let go of the lockers with one had. He leaned towards Sora and extended his arm as far as it would go. His fingers touched Sora's as he reached out to him. Leif tried to grab his hand but he was too late. Sora's feet disappeared into the vortex then he was gone.

"I can't hold on much longer," Kaylen screamed before he was forced to let go and thrown into the dark endless oblivion.

It was only Leif and April now. Leif's arms were starting to hurt, but he dared not let his face show any emotion other than fear. He was trying to stay brave for April who looked as if she was going to break down and cry.

"The weak shall die so the strong may prevail" whispered a strange voice coming from the even stranger atmosphere. "Now you must die!" Leif heard just as April let go with one hand. She was furiously clawing at the lockers trying to grab on with her other hand, but with no success. The hand that was holding on was starting to slip. It was as if some invisible force was pulling her hand away.

"April," Leif yelled out as April let go of the lockers and tumbled into the vortex.

The vortex was starting to get smaller. Leif realized that it was closing.

"It wanted April," Leif stated out loud.

_Of course it wanted April. She was the one who had opened it in the first place. But where did it lead to. _

Leif did not have much time to think about this. The vortex was closing. In fact it was already about half the size it originally was.

Without thinking, Leif let go of the lockers and jumped into the vortex a second before it closed, tumbling into world unknown.


End file.
